Return From Escape
by Godric's Pen
Summary: Astrid let him go. She let Hiccup charge to the rescue of his beloved dragon. She let him go. In every sense. So, what happens when he comes back?
1. Sides

Everything had gone so awry. It all happened so quickly, it was almost like a big blur. Screams, shouts, nearly being killed by a Monstrous Nightmare, and now he was being held back by the girl he'd had a crush on since he could tell the difference between genders.

But he took no notice of this. All he could see was _his_ dragon, his _best_ _friend_, being tackled and subdued by the villagers, his supposed " family ". That was simply not acceptable. By any means.

" Let me go, Astrid." Hiccup murmured. And she knew that even if she refused, it wouldn't matter. She knew that tone. It was as strong and firm as any steel. If he inherited one thing from his people, it was stubbornness. Astrid saw his eyes. They matched his voice. The normal, bright, glittering emerald was hard, cold, like when he told her that he wouldn't divulge the Nest's location so he could protect Toothless. He'd made up his mind, and although Astrid had no idea what he was going to do, she had to trust that it was the right decision. Even though the last time she did that led to this.

So she let him go.

And he'd smiled at her, and charged toward the struggle between his best friend and his family.

But he knew which side he was on. And in that moment, he realizes he's known all along.


	2. Not a Viking

Hiccup tugged at his father's arm, the arm that was determined to harm, kill, his dragon.

It was a fruitless effort, really, his minimal strength was nothing compared to his father's mountain-crushing power.

Stoick shoved him back with a shout of, " Get away, Hiccup! You'll get yourself killed!"

But the skinny teen was back again. This time he'd slipped in front of the burly chief, spreading his arms out, blocking Toothless.

" I told you not to hurt him." Hiccup said.

He didn't raise his voice, but it was strong, it held an emotion Stoick couldn't quite place. Love? No it couldn't be.

But he _did_ beg him not to hurt the Night Fury, just moments before. There was something in Hiccup's eyes. It was a glimmer of something that Stoick hadn't seen since Valhallarama died. Complete and total trust, blind faith, and... So it was love.

But not the kind of love Stoick felt for Val, it was brotherly love, a familial sort of thing. For a dragon. That wasn't right.

Where was the Hiccup who wanted nothing more than to destroy dragons? But that Hiccup was gone. Along with his loneliness.

"What is wrong with you! Do-do you have a death wish! What are ya doin'?" Stoick demanded furiously.

Hiccup didn't move. He squared his shoulders. Held his head up higher. " I am protecting my dragon." He said fiercely, arms still held out. " Protecting a dragon! That's the craziest thing I've ever heard! They're beasts, it's a beast, Hiccup, its a monster-" Hiccup shook his head, " No! They're not, he's not! He-he's my best friend." His face softened, became gentler as his eyes flicked to the Night Fury, who was now free of the villagers, who'd backed away at Hiccup's interference. All the same, Stoick continued, "- coldblooded, ruthless, vicious, mindless killers!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. A familiar sarcastic expression made its way onto his face as the crossed his arms, shifted his weight onto one foot, and raised his thick eyebrows. " Oh, please. How hypocritical can you get?" He snorted. Stoick's eyes widened, " How dare you disrespect me! And what are you jabberin' about? Hypocritical?!" Hiccup rolled his eyes again. " Didn't you hear yourself?", he puffed up his chest, and using his fake Scottish accent said, " They're monsters! They're coldblooded, ruthless, vicious, mindless killers!"

Hiccup let his torso deflate and with an exasperated sigh yelled " You're just talking about yourself! You don't care about the fact that your killing, or how you've made murder a-a sport! You are just as much the problem as they are-"

Stoick boiled. " They've killed hundreds of us!" He boomed. " And we've killed thousands of them!" Hiccup countered loudly, never backing down.

Stoick boiled _over_.

Sympathy for the enemy. Siding with the enemy. Loving the enemy.

" Well then you've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." He said coldly.

An expression of shock flitted across Hiccup's face. His eyes widened, mouth went slack, arms hung limp at his side. Hurt, betrayal, surprise were present in his expression.

Then it straightened. His form went rigid, and he stood tall. " You're right. I was never a viking." He turned on his heel, climbed onto Toothless, and looked the chief in the eye.

" And I'm a glad to say that I never will be. " he said, breaking Stoick's strong, stiff facade.

Then they were gone, the duo of boy and dragon shot into the sky.

Their father-son relationship was probably the worst one to ever exist. But Stoick never thought it'd come this far, neither did Hiccup.

Even so, they walked, or in one's case flew, away from this completely different. Stoick was regretful, cold, and alone. Because the second the words had left his mouth he wished they hadn't.

Hiccup was exhilarated, free, and was with his best friend. He knew this was right. Because he'd meant every single word.


	3. Help Him

Labored breaths heaved themselves from her mouth as her little, long legs carried her closer and closer to her destination.

Her black cloak, which was hardly used but was worn tonight for camouflage, drug on the ground behind her, sweeping up little clouds of dirt.

She was tired, worn from a battle that a mere child such as herself shouldn't have had to fight, but she'd insisted. She wanted to help, to finish it with them, and she had. She was a pirate, and she was one of the best to ever sail the seas, even at an age so young. And pirates such as her were very eager to fight. Yep, the tattoo on her upper bicep wasnt just for decoration, you know. It meant something.

But she was getting off track, that happened a lot with her.

Lethargy tugged naggingly at her eyelids, but she couldn't, not now. Because as much as she would love to go back to her ship, collapse onto her bed, and sleep for a week, she needed to help her friend. That was her priority.

Of course, most eight year olds' priorities were nonexistent, but as aforementioned, she wasn't a typical child.

" Come on," she whispered to an unseen companion. There was a reptilian growl in response.

The darn Night Fury was just as stubborn as his rider. His _fatally_ _injured_ rider.

She sped up her pace.

" Not much further now, see, there it is!"

The smithy.

Her tiny fist rapped on the door urgently. A few clangs and grunts sounded from behind it. " I'm comin'!" A loud voice called. A large blonde-haired and bearded man swung open the door. He looked down upon her curiously.

" Well, hello down thar'." The peg legged, one armed man said in a kindly sort of manner. " And who might ya be?"

" That's not important," The young girl said rushingly. " Are ye Gobber the Belch?" She asked.

" Aye, lass." He answered thickly, nodding.

Relief flooded her small features. " Good." She breathed, it was sigh of reassurance, but she quickly hardened and looked up at Gobber bracingly.

She tugged the hood of her cloak down, revealing a mop of messy black curls and an unfamiliar face.

" Hiccup needs your help."


	4. The Return

Sometimes, Astrid felt like no time had passed at all. Like it hadn't been four years since a certain boy had shot into the sky on his Night Fury. Like four years hadn't changed awkward preteens into young adults.

But of course, time marches on, as it always had and always would.

That didn't quell the longing.

She missed him.

She missed his mop of copper brown hair and iridescent green eyes.

She missed his freckles, and the way they dotted his face like stars did the sky.

She missed the tiny gap in between his adorably crooked, slightly bucked front teeth and his nervousness.

The way he stumbled over himself when she was around, the way he smiled, the way he flew through the sky without a care in the world and his bravery.

Astrid missed Hiccup.

No one knew this however, as she'd kept up the same glaring facade all these years. No one could know that she'd grown girly and sappy and weak, she couldn't even admit to herself.

Besides. It wasn't as if it she spent all day hoping for him to come back. She'd always been a realist, call her blunt, but it was just sensible. Why would he come back?

On the inside, it was different. Things had changed with her. She couldn't bring herself to fight dragons any longer.

While she was still the most formidable warrior of her generation, she didn't want to kill innocent creatures anymore. She often inflicted a small amount of pain, a scratch or two, before inconspicuously setting them free.

Dragon training had carried on after Hiccup left, even though, some months after said incident, the dragon raids had suddenly stopped.

_That idiot. _Astrid thought.

She knew that this was his doing. She knew. She didn't know how, but she knew it was him.

_Stupid, brave idiot_.

Suspiciously, Gobber had disappeared shortly before people realized the raids weren't coming anymore. He wasn't anywhere to be found on Berk.

Of course, Gobber had come back a few days later, claiming uneasily that he'd just been visiting an old friend and shut himself in the smithy for a while.

Astrid knew this had to do with Hiccup too.

Stranger still, a few weeks after this, Gobber had gotten a message. He'd thrown it away, presumably after reading it, Astrid found it in his garbage, because she'd been snooping around. ( As most knew, normally she didn't care what people did, but this was Hiccup.)

The letter had read, " _Gobber. Thank you for everything."_

And that was it. Astrid wondered what this meant, but of course Hiccup would send a message like that. So that no one would be able to tell who it was from or read much into if they saw it. Because he was just that clever.

Astrid sighed as she approached the forest. A pang hit her chest, making her entire torso tighten and ache uncomfortably. He used to disappear here so often. It was like his hideout, she realized, his home away from home.

Over the years, it became that way for her too. She'd slip away after meals, after her parents thought she was asleep, and come here.

People noticed, of course, she was Astrid Hofferson; very popular, so she lied, saying that she was getting in extra practice, it was believable. Come on, she was the girl who carried around her battle axe just for the sake of it.

But really, she came here because it reminded her of Hiccup. Hiccup had smelled like the forest, she remembered vividly, when he took her flying. How in his element he looked then. So comfortable and belonging.

Great, just peachy. Now she was remembering every tiny detail of him, like the way his emerald eyes sparkled just so, and the way his floppy hair blew up in the wind and-wait! Stop it!

" Astrid?" A cool voice inquired.

The blond shieldmaiden jumped, her hands immediately seeking her axe and holding it out threateningly.

" Astrid Hofferson?" The voice asked again. It seemed to come from up high. In the trees.

" Who's there?" Astrid questioned loudly.

There was a rustle of leaves, and a snap of a branch in reply.

A girl was suddenly hanging upside-down from the limb of a tree directly in front of Astrid.

" Ahoy, there." The girl greeted, grinning wickedly at the Viking's startled face and jumping down from the tree.

" Who are you? How do you know me?" Astrid barked.

" That's not important." The stranger said, brushing her hands together in a businesslike fashion.

But Astrid thought it was quite important. A complete stranger knew her name. And this girl appeared to be a pirate. Pirates were dangerous.

_No match for me, of course._ She thought stubbornly.

And although this was probably the youngest pirate alive, (the girl couldn't have been more than twelve), she definitely looked dangerous.

Despite her pale complexion and rosy cheeks, the girl had a small yet prominent, slashing scar across her cheek, and a skinny yet muscular frame, clear signs of battle experience.

She wore a white, long sleeved shirt, and over this, a tight, blood red leather vest that came to just above her hips, with gleaming buttons that closed it over her torso.

Her maroon pants were cut off at the knee, leaving the ends tattered and frayed. She wore a wide, loose black belt with a large silver buckle around her waist, which seemed more an accessory than for actual function. The belt had a scabbard attachment, holding a long, intimidatingly sharp and shiny sword.

Her boots matched her belt, black leather with five little silver buckles each.

Clothing aside, she just looked like a pirate.

She had a mess of wild, untamed black curls that came half way down her neck, protruding from underneath the red handkerchief tied on top of her head.

Her eyes were a beautiful amber, a solid and golden hue, that looked through Astrid's very soul.

But the proud, slightly shifty smirk that the girl wore on her young, scarred face is what assured Astrid of the girl's pirate status.

" Tell me who you are." Astrid demanded again, brandishing her axe at the pirate.

" All in good time," the girl chuckled. " Meet me tomorrow mornin' at the docks, and bring the entire village with ya. Then I'll explain everything."

Astrid didn't even have time to reply as the girl whistled, a cloud of smoke covered her, and when it dispersed she was gone.

The Viking girl was dazed, but nevertheless she was going to the docks tomorrow.

As a cerain village screw-up had proved many times, curiosity was a curse.

* * *

" I'm sorry, Chief, but this is important." Astrid apologized adamantly, as she led the way to the docks the next morning. " If you say so." Stoick replied.

The Hofferson girl was a no-nonsense person, surely if she was so convinced about this it was relevant.

" You came." A voice said. The pirate girl was standing on the dock smirking at them. "Good," she grinned, showing off perfect teeth. The Viking crowd pulled out weapons of all sorts in a panicked manner. The girl only eyed them disapprovingly.

" Guys!" She bellowed, though it was clearly not to them. " You can come out now!" Three people emerged from the shadows of the morning.

The Vikings bristled.

" Calm yerselves," the pirate rolled her eyes.

" Hello!" One of the people, a girl, said in a friendly manner.

The people were all quite strange looking. The friendly one had to be about eighteen, she had straight, white-blonde hair that came to her waist, and a crown of flowers set on top of her head. She had tan skin, warm brown eyes, and a wide smile. She wore a pale blue dress that came to her ankles. Oddly she wore no shoes.

Another of the strangers was a man, around twenty or so, with a rather sour look on his face. His reddish-yellow hair was long and pulled back into a low pony tail. His eyes were ice-blue and uninterested. He wore a long, dark magenta coat, a black tunic and pants, and large clunky boots.

The last of the three was a boy, approximately fifteen. He had a round, boyish face, twinkling gray eyes framed by round spectacles, and spiky red hair. He wore an unhooded cloak, looking oddly like a cape, a blue tunic and baggy pants tucked into ankle high boots.

" These are my friends." The pirate girl said, gesturing to them.

" Who are you!" boomed Stoick fiercely. " Alright, alright, I was gettin' there!" The girl spat back, a look of pure loathing overcoming her face. " Just get on with it." The man in in the magenta coat snapped stonily, his voice low and hoarse sounding.

The pirate girl rolled her eyes. " I'm in charge here." She hissed to him. " I can't see why!" Snorted the man, a touch of jealousy in his voice. " You're just a kid." He added sneeringly. " I am NOT a kid." The girl declared defiantly.

She crossed her arms with a huff and looked back to the Vikings. " Anyway, this grump-" she jerked her finger in the stony man's direction, who gave an uncaring wave. "-is Jethro."

Pointing at the blonde girl, who was gazing at the sky dreamily, the pirate said, "Flower chick over there is Nevra." The girl looked up at her name and wiggled her fingers at them merrily.

The pirate pointed at the boy. " And nerd-bucket here, is Percian." The boy nodded at the Vikings, sparing a shy smile and pushing his glasses up his nose.

" And I," the pirate said finally, drawing herself up to full height and planting her hands on her hips, " am Virid the Slippery, queen of the pirates."

The pride practically came off her in waves.

" We are the Order of the Dragons." They said together.

Five dragons appeared from nowhere. A Grapple Grounder went to Percian's side, a Changewing exposed itself to stand next to Virid, as well as the Smothering Smokebreath that landed on her shoulder, a Mood Dragon floated to Nevra, and a Timberjack swooped down to Jethro.

" Now." Virid said briskly, stroking her Smokebreath, " We've come here to announce the arrival of our leader." The others nodded their heads emphatically.

" Who is your leader?" Stoick asked uncertainly, putting a hand out to halt the close to rampaging villagers.

" Oh, you'll see in a moment," said Nevra, her voice chipper, apparently unaware of the angry mob. " Yes, he tends to make quite an entrance." Jethro added, a flicker of a smile on his face.

The screech of a Night Fury sounded overhead.

Astrid nearly fell apart inside.

" That'll be him now!" Percian said excitedly.

All the Berkians nearly fell over in surprise and outrage. " It can't be." breathed the Chief.

The dragon landed gracefully on the dock. " Hey," the rider said to his group.

" Hiccup." Stoick whispered.

" Hiccup." Astrid repeated, awed.

" Hiccup!" Virid squealed uncharacteristically, running to the boy, who immediately enveloped her in a hug that lifted her off her feet.

Hiccup set her down, not even looking at his old village. " I trust you did everything I asked." He said to the pirate, patting Toothless absentmindedly. " Yes sir." Virid nodded, straightening her vest dignifiedly. " I found the girl, and announced ourselves."

Hiccup's eyes flicked to Astrid for the first time. " H-hi." He said nervously.


	5. Deals and Anniversary Parties

**_Here you are my lovelies, here is chapter five, and chapter six shall accompany it shortly. Onward my loyal httyd fellows, to the fanfic_**!

It was a lot to take in.

Hiccup was back.

And boy, had he changed.

While Astrid was delighted to see his sparkling, exuberant green orbs and endearing freckles, he looked almost entirely different.

His shoulders had broadened, and he was at least a foot taller. His hair was slightly shorter, and it seemed messier, more tousled in a rugged sort of way, and there was even a strand behind his ear that was braided.

The boy was covered from head to toe in leather and metal.

He wore sleek metal shoulder guards, the right one crested with a red skull design, a leather chest plate that had multiple interconnecting buckles that ended in two straps with metal clasps in place of his old harness, leather gauntlets and-

Oh dear gods.

He was only wearing one boot.

Because half of his left leg was missing.

He had a freaking metal leg. What exactly happened?

" Hiccup!" A voice said happily.

Gobber emerged from the crowd, approaching the one-legged boy without a care in the world.

" Gobber, it's a been a while," Hiccup smiled back at his old mentor.

" How's tha' leg?" The man asked, concern bleeding through his laughing voice.

" It's alright, I made some tweaks." Hiccup said, a cheeky grin making its way onto his face.

" An' Virid," Gobber said, turning to the pirate girl, who beamed. "Ya've grown, lass! Las' time I saw ya, ya were jus' a wee little thing," he chortled, patting her on the head.

The entire village was at a loss for words at the familiarity between them.

Virid clasped her hands behind her back and smiled impishly.

" And yer even bigger and louder than I remember." She said, feigning innocence.

" Touché, ya little devil."

" Gobber!" Stoick boomed, outraged and taken aback all at once, " What is the meanin' o' this!"

" I'm merely talkin' to some ol' friends." Gobber answered shortly.

He and Stoick had been on less than friendly terms since Hiccup had gone all those years ago.

Hiccup looked at his ex-father apprehensively.

This would either go really well or right down the drain.

" So-" the teen began diplomatically, walking over to the burly man.

" Wha' are ya doin' back here, ya traitor?" Stoick asked coldly.

The villagers shouted and jeered in agreement and curiosity.

Hiccup took on a more blank expression. " Well, it so happens that this 'traitor', is here to save you _Vikings_' butts." He folded his arms, looking up at the chief defiantly.

Astrid almost shivered at the way he spat out the word " Vikings".

" We don't need anyone, especially the likes of you, to save us!" An obnoxious voice yelled from the crowd.

None other than Snotlout Jorgenson emerged from the throng.

" Oh, but you do, dear cousin." Hiccup drawled, looking boredly at the beefy boy.

" And jus' what are ya savin' us from?" Stoick cut back in.

" An enemy of mine," said Hiccup tonelessly. " He's bent on destroying me, and apparently to do that he's going to destroy everything and everyone I love." He put a protective hand on Toothless' head, an arm around Virid's shoulder, and Jethro, Nevra, and Perician came almost unconsciously closer to him, as if this "enemy" would pop up at any moment.

" So why are ya here?" Stoick asked stonily.

" Because," Hiccup sighed, " He knows I grew up here, and I know he'll attack you."

His eyes flicked to Astrid briefly, making her feel sort of important to him.

" Kon is rather predictable." Nevra commented absently , revealing the villain's name, while braiding daisies into her hair.

" Not as predictable as Jethro," Percian chortled.

" Shut it, four-eyes." Said man snapped.

Percian's cheek reddened, but he continued, " C'mon, you know it's true, you always-"

" I said shut it."

" Guys, stop picking on him." Hiccup said fairly.

" Thank you." Jethro said.

" That's Virid's job." Hiccup added, smiling at exasperated look that graced the other man's face.

" What's it to you if this _Kon_ attacks us?" Snotlout piped up, unwilling to be forgotten.

" Yes, exactly, wha' is it to ya? Ya threw yer lot in with the dragons! We can handle this 'enemy' ourselves." Stoick declared with an air of finality.

The village roared in assent.

" So, just go."

" I can't." Hiccup said.

" Yes, ya can," Stoick countered.

" Rephrase; I won't."

" But you will."

" No, I'm really extra sure that I won't."

" Deal?"

" No-"

" _Deal?!_" Stoick pressed.

" No! No deal!" Hiccup fired adamantly, taking the chief aback. " I'm not a vengeful, hateful monster like some people." He glared up at Stoick. " I'm not just gonna let people die if I can avoid it."

And with that, a deal was closed. Hiccup's deal.

* * *

" C'mon, mates." Virid interrupted the boy and the chief's staring match. "We're goin' back to the ship to celebrate!" She declared enthusiastically.

" Oh, right." Hiccup laughed, turning to his group. "Let's go!"

" What ship?" Astrid asked, speaking for the first time.

Hiccup's face shifted into a more familiar awkward grin. " That one." He pointed out at sea.

A pirate ship floated out of the fog, hundreds of weird people aboard, adults and teens, waving enthusiastically and cheering.

" Who are they?" Astrid asked, gesturing to the crowded ship.

" More members of the Order." Hiccup smiled.

" Hey, up there ye nitwit!" Virid shouted at a man steering the great boat. "Mind how yer handlin' my ship, if there's a single scratch on her, there'll be dozens on you!"

" Aye, aye, Virid!" The man said in squirrelly manner, clearly frightened by the twelve year old.

" Hiccup, how did you lose your leg?" Astrid asked bluntly.

_She was never sensitive, _Hiccup thought fondly.

" Well, ya see," he began carefully, because he knew he was going to get punched for this.

" Don't ask him!" Nevra bounced over, " He'll only tell you the modest version." She giggled.

" Well, it wasn't that-" Hiccup tried, blushing red.

" It was pretty darn heroic, man." said Jethro sagely.

" And you did it all by yourself!" Percian laughed, adjusting his glasses.

" No, you guys and Toothless-"

" Hiccup," Virid said stubbornly, pushing his shoulder in affectionate way, "You're a hero! And its about time ya started tellin' it like it is!"

" Fine." Hiccup crossed his arms, annoyed, his blush making his freckles stand out further. " I lost it when Toothless and I killed the Red Death. Today's the anniversary of it's death, hence the celebration. "

His voice was toneless, his face was blank, except for the subtle glare he sent in his friends' direction.

Meanwhile, Astrid was too awed to speak.

" Well, let's go!" Percian said brightly, " The party's starting without us!"

Hiccup visibly lightened.

" No drinking contests, Perc!" He called after him, he and Toothless following.

" Bet ya ten silver pieces he jumps overboard t'night." Virid slyly said to Jethro, who gave a nod and a cocky smirk," Well, I bet he jumps from the crow's nest," he wagered. " You're on!" said the pirate, skipping to the ship to sit with Hiccup.

" That boy's a terrible drunk." commented Nevra, her tone airy.

" Yes, he is," Jethro replied.

" But not worse than you." She added.

" Hey, I am a terrific drunk!" He joked, (incredibly), smiling a little.

Nevra whisked away to the ship, her dress moving gracefully with her.

" I remember _you_ once jumped from the crow's nest, right into my arms." She said, serenely, yet almost slyly.

" Wait, when did that happen!" Jethro ran to catch up with her.

From the ship, Hiccup smiled widely, this was the fourth celebration of the "queen dragon's" riddance, and was sure to be the best one yet.

Too bad he would be the only one sober enough to remember most of it.

* * *

**_Yes, people, I mentioned drinking. I feel so bad. *dorky grin*_**


	6. Drunken Shanties

**_Just a little chapter to feed your appetites and give you an insight into the Order's parties._**

* * *

Music and laughter float out from the large pirate ship. Little flutes are played, the dancing rocks the entire boat; it seems to be a party of epic proportions. And it's been going on for hours.

" Snotlout, why are we here, again?" asked an annoyed Astrid.

" Yeah, we should be sleeping," Ruffnut growled sluggishly, leaning heavily on Tuffnut.

" To see what fishbone's getting up to." Snotlout replied, peering over the side of the ship suspiciously.

" I don't know about this." said Fishlegs nervously. His worries were left ignored.

From their hiding place, they could see Hiccup smiling, laughing at someone's joke.

Virid, who'd previously been dancing, bounded up to his side, tugging on his arm with a cry of, " Hiccup, ya have to come dance!"

Hiccup shook his head. " You know I'm not good at it,"

" If ya don't, I'll sing the song." Virid said, holding up a warning finger.

Hiccup paled visibly, " You wouldn't."

Virid crossed her arms, sticking out her chin challengingly, " Try me."

Hiccup too crossed his arms, " I am not dancing." He proclaimed stubbornly.

Virid smirked. " Then ya give me no choice." Hiccup groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead.

The Viking gang exchanged looks confusedly.

Virid broke into a run as she reached the crow's nest and climbed it.

Once at the top she sang loudly, " Who's the bravest fellow I know?"

The crowd of Order members grinned and laughed, clearly recognizing the song, replied in a shout, " Hiccup! Hiccup the Hero!"

Said hero blushed profusely.

" Who's the best rider in land?" Virid called out.

" Hiccup! Hiccup the Hero!"

" He's the best," Nevra sang.

" He's got a really cool story," Jethro shouted.

" In all of his one-footed glory!" giggled Percian, slopping his mug of mead down his front.

" That's right!" Virid laughed. " He killed the Red Death-"

" Slaughtered it!" A little girl yelled.

" Oh yes, yo ho ho and a bottle o' rum!" Virid bellowed, holding out an expecting hand in Hiccup's direction.

Hiccup, after sighing that he should've just danced, said loudly, " Yes, I defeated that dragon-eating scum. And with that, I know I've made you all see, that no one beats my Night Fury and me!" He threw an arm around Toothless, who roared in approval.

" Hiccup the Hero!" The crowd chanted, " Hiccup the Hero! Hiccup the Hero!"

" Hiccup the Heroooo!" Virid finished, swinging on rope from her perch, and landing bridal style in Hiccup's arms.

The entire boat shook with hearty laughter.

" That'll teach ya. " she cackled with a yawn.

" You need to go to bed." chuckled Hiccup, shaking his head.

And sure enough her head lolled onto his shoulder, her eyes closed peacefully.

Percian, who was still singing under his breath, suddenly giggled madly and jumped over the side of the boat, plopping face down in the water, next to the Vikings, who hightailed it out of there.

" Someone grab him," Hiccup called, though the partygoers were already trudging back to their cabins.

A few minutes later, Jethro was supporting the dripping wet fifteen year old.

Nevra smiled. " I guess Virid wins the bet."

" Again?" Hiccup asked, shifting the pirate in his arms. " That's the tenth one she's won this month."

" Don't rub it in." whined Jethro, flicking a piece of Percian's wet hair off his own face.

" Ye owe me ten silver pieces," mumbled Virid blearily.

* * *

**_Feel free to comment on how lame I am for including that silly (made up) song. _**


	7. Mottos and Prisoners

Alvin the Treacherous stomped down a hallway, leading to a dark staircase. He trudged down the stairs, clutching a torch in his beefy hand.

He stopped in front of a metal door, laughing cruelly under his breath.

The Berserker loudly twisted a key into the lock, slamming open the door.

The room was cold and dark, the walls of tarnished steel and floors of freezing granite.

Trembling, petrified people sat all around the room. They were all restricted from movement somehow, either by ropes or shackles, trapping them there.

_Prisoners_.

They all gasped and some moved as close as they could to each other at the sight of him.

" Look alive, maggots," chuckled Alvin uglily.

Across the room, a racket was made. A girl with metal cuffs and chains on her wrists was jangling them, struggling deliberately with her bindings. She shook her arms violently, a defiant scowl on her firmly young face.

The girl's hair was a tangled mess of strawberry blonde, her eyes were gray-blue, her cheeks were round, but so vacant of color that she was almost as white as a sheet.

She appeared to be about six years old, with a bony, scraggly frame.

The long, silk robes she wore slightly hung off of her, showing that she'd once been a healthy size, and it had various burns and tears. The color was faded, but one could tell that it had once been a handsome royal blue.

" Quit yar rattlin'!" boomed Alvin. The girl only shook her arms harder, a smirk making its way onto her face.

Alvin scowled, treading over noisily. He grabbed her wrists roughly and unlocked her cuffs.

" The master wants te see ya," he grumbled, dragging her out by the arm and locking the door behind her.

The little girl's face was stony as she was pulled harshly up the stairs and down a hall to a looming door.

Alvin shoved her in first so that she stumbled and fell on her knees. The girl rubbed the skinned area sourly, blinking back tears.

The room was covered in dragon skins, hides covering the walls, and even the large, grand chair that's back faced the prisoner and the Berserker.

In the corner, a silver, once great Monstrous Nightmare was chained by a collar to the wall.

It was bruised and bloodied, and made no move to get up, only lying there pitifully, all hope lost.

_Prisoners_.

" I brought 'er, Kon, sir." Alvin said, bowing lowly.

A voice from the chair sounded, it was full of smarmy cold-heartedness, "Thank you, Alvin. That will be all."

Alvin was still bowing as he walked backwards from the room and shut the doors.

" Oh, why so glum, Opal?" simpered Kon, standing up to look at the little girl.

Opal furled her fists and averted her eyes from him. She'd perfected her brother's grumpy look, and now was the time to use it.

" Hm, the silent treatment, eh? No greeting for your old friend?"

Opal looked up sharply. " You're not my friend," her voice childishly wavering, but loud.

" Ouch, that hurts." Kon rolled his eyes. " What d'you want?" The child crossed her arms.

Kon laughed. It sent chills down the little girl's spine.

" Oh, I want a few things; world domination, complete and unquestioned authority, but," he paused as he leered at her, " To be specific? I want to destroy Hiccup."

Opal's eyes widened. She stood up from her kneeling position, standing on her tiptoes to be as tall as possible. " Never. You'll never do it."

" Oh, I will," Kon said cheerfully. " And you're going to help me."

Opal retreated a few steps, backing away slowly. " I won't, I'll never-"

" You have to, you've no choice," Kon drawled leisurely.

" You can't make me!" The girl cried, as though refusing to do a trivial household chore.

" Yes, I can." He corrected. " Have you forgotten who I am?" He chuckled.

Opal's face became panicked. " Whatever it is you're having me do, it won't help! Y-you won't beat us!"

Kon only shook his head condescendingly. " Come, now. Time to go."

" Where?" Opal demanded as he grabbed her by the collar and drug her out of the room.

" To pay a little visit to the Order. " He pulled her out of the dark castle and to the docks, and Opal cringed, not used to the brightness of the midday's sun.

Kon's terrible black ship awaited, packed with an army of bandits and Berserkers.

Opal grit her teeth and scowled as she was locked in an empty cabin. " You should count yourself lucky," Kon said as he left the room, " At least you'll get to see your _precious_ brother again." He laughed darkly before locking the door.

" I don't know what you're planning, Kon!" Opal shouted, banging a fist on the door, " But I do know that Hiccup and the Order will beat you! Faith and friendship will triumph over evil!"

* * *

On the Order's ship, a distraught Jethro stood alone, looking over the horizon, dawn just breaking.

" I'd wager ye miss 'er." Virid said quietly from behind him.

" Another bet you'd win." sighed Jethro.

" I know what that feels like." Virid persisted, now standing next to him.

" I know." Jethro replied, his voice gentle for once.

" My parents-" " Virid, you really don't have to try and make me feel better. I'm a grown man."

" So?" The pirate looked at him appraisingly. " When I lost my parents to Kon, I didn't have anyone to try and help me feel better. And I was a mere four." She rubbed a finger over her scar.

" That was before the Order. Before Hiccup." Jethro dismissed.

" Exactly my point. Jeth, if ya don't get it out, it'll bottle up inside until sooner or later, it explodes." Virid told him firmly. " And when it explodes, it ain't gonna be pretty, I can assure ya of that."

Jethro regained his stony look. " Why'd you even come out here? Pep-talks aren't your strong suit."

Virid huffed. " Hiccup made me." She admitted. " Look, I know ya don't wanna talk about this to some 'little kid'," she glared at him for making her use the accursed nickname. " So, I'll leave ya by yer lonesome for now."

Virid was already halfway across the deck when Jethro spoke. " She's alive." He said. "I can feel it." Virid smiled. " Me too. " " Faith and friendship will triumph over evil." Hiccup's disembodied voice sing-sung their motto from next to Virid. " You were watching us the whole time, weren't you?" Jethro laughed as Hiccup pulled off a cloak covered in Changewing scales and handed it Virid.

* * *

** Sad and dark, but with a bit of a lighthearted ending. **


	8. Spontaneity

So. I've been pestered, and pleaded with, bugged and bargained with, and I have finally succumbed to... _The fluff_. A small amount but still.

* * *

Enough was enough. It had been at least a week. Hiccup had barely said a word to her.

Astrid marched purposefully across the dock, up to the Order's ship.

It was time to talk.

" Avast, there." A familiar voice commanded.

Virid appeared with a flourish, one of her eyebrows raised, arms crossed.

" How do you do that!" Astrid demanded exasperatedly.

" That's not important," Virid said indifferently, (Astrid was beginning to hate that line.), " I'm askin' the questions here."

Astrid crossed her arms as well. " I want to see Hiccup." It was a statement, and her stormy blue eyes flashed determinedly.

" Too bad," said the pirate lightly, " He jus' left, went to talk te yer chief, arrgh," she added, rolling her golden eyes and spitting on the ground in dislike, " They're discussin' war tactics. We're expectin' Kon any day now, and Hic wants to be prepared."

Astrid curled her lip at the nickname, " Why aren't you with him?" She put as much venom into the question as possible.

Virid seemed very close to Hiccup. Too close.

Virid shrugged. " I'm not really into plannin', I like te wing it," she grinned at her play on words, "Spontaneity, savvy?"

Astrid frowned. " I guess." She answered coldly.

Of course she knew. She was a Viking. They were the masters of not thinking.

Virid smirked. " Ya don' like me." She said, tilting her handkerchief-covered head of black curls.

" Nope," Astrid agreed. " How come?" Virid inquired.

She sounded curious, that sly smirk still in place.

Astrid glared, tired of the younger girl's owlish eyes piercing her.

" Forget it. I'll just wait for Hiccup here." She made sure her voice had an edge of finality. Even so, Virid grabbed her hand and roughly dragged her on board.

" Hey, hey! Get your hands off me!" Astrid shouted, jerking out of the pirate's grasp.

She looked around, shaken and angry to see that they were in one of the ship's cabins. " Where are we?"

Virid smiled, " My room."

Astrid looked around bemusedly.

There was threadbare hammock suspended from the ceiling that looked far too tattered and weak to hold anyone, but Astrid supposed Virid was such a lightweight it held. A wooden chest was pushed against the wall next to it, all sorts of gold, gems, and jewels spilling from it. In the corner, Virid's Changewing and Smokebreath snoozed innocently.

But there was something else that caught Astrid's attention.

On the hammock, there was a small box, wooden, emblazoned with a skull and the letters, _V. T. S. _

Virid followed her gaze, and her expression instantly became graver.

She grabbed the little box, and clenched it so tightly, her knuckles turned stark white.

" I am about to show you somethin'," Virid said, sitting on the floor cross-legged, " A very special secret." Her eyes hardened. " And if ya breathe even a word of it a single soul, I'll swear I'll hurt ya in ways that haven't even been invented yet."

The threat was terrifyingly true.

Astrid blamed sheer curiosity for making her say, " Alright."

Virid pulled a silver key from the inside of her boot, and put it in the tiny keyhole, turning it with a click.

Astrid felt anticipation fill her chest and she too sat and leant forward excitedly as Virid opened the lid slowly.

The Viking had expected a treasure even greater than the ones spilling from the chest across the room, surely something more valuable than rubies or pearls by the way Virid was guarding it.

What she didn't expect, was an assorted mess of papers and dull objects.

" That's it?" Astrid questioned in disappointment.

Virid's head snapped up.

Without a word, she pulled out a crinkled, folded old piece of paper, and thrust it under Astrid's nose.

The older girl snatched it just as rudely, unfolding it violently, and examining it.

It was a portrait of two people.

Virid and a strange man.

Virid was much younger, she could only be four, her black curls longer than now but still untamed under a hanky, a wide beam plastered on her previously scarless face.

But she was _different_.

Not only the absence of the scar, but her expression.

The artist captured it well, ruthless and malevolent, so unlike the current Virid, who seemed to at least have morals, have the ability to _feel_.

No, the younger Virid was far more terrible, corrupted at such a young age.

It was scary.

But the man beside her was worse. His face was even more monstrous, twisted in evil, baring his perfect teeth at Astrid, his shiny silver-blonde hair fell to his waist. He couldn't be more than twenty in this portrait.

" Who-" Astrid breathed.

" Kon." Virid said, shame leaking through into her tone.

" What!" Astrid shouted at the top of her voice.

Virid hung her head. " I was his f-first mate," she choked out, " He was all I ever had, taught me everythin' I know. I thought he cared about me."

But something told Astrid he didn't.

" But I was wrong," Virid confirmed, " H-he killed me parents."

Astrid inhaled sharply, _how could someone be so heartless? _She thought feeling a sudden wave of unfamiliar emotion. Pity.

" I found out when I was six, he killed 'em and raised me as one o' his crew," Virid talked, not meeting Astrid's eyes. " I fought him, and I beat him. Not before he gave me this lil' keepsake, though," she pointed to her scar bitterly. " We threw him overboard. We thought him dead. We were wrong."

Virid took the paper back and threw it into the box angrily.

" Two years later, we ran inte him, with a new ship and all. He had Hiccup and Toothless, long story,"

Astrid gasped, unable to contain it.

" I saved 'em, and took 'em both for prisoners." Virid admitted, it looked painful to say.

Astrid swelled with rage, " You what-!" Virid glared. " Cork it. I ain't done yet."

" I regret it." She told her. " And I will for the rest o' my life. But in a way I'm glad I did."

Astrid raised an eyebrow.

Virid smiled fondly. " A little while later, we were raidin' a kingdom, Princess Nevra's-"

" Princess?"

" _Longer_ story," Virid dismissed, " Anyhow, stuff happened, and Hiccup," she inhaled deeply, " he saved my life."

Virid took out a leather book. " This was his, he gave it te me," she held it out for Astrid, " Asked me te look through it and see if I could spot the change."

The Viking took it with uncharacteristically gentle fingers, as though handling an injured butterfly.

She flipped through the pages, startled to see they were all filled with sketches of Virid.

Virid just doing things. Walking, talking, even glaring and sword fighting in some.

She was eight in all of them, clearly from the year she and Hiccup had met, and her scar looked too big, too _real_ on her much smaller face.

Astrid noticed it. The change.

As the pictures went on, Virid seemed to morph into something else, something better.

Her eyes glimmered with something different than in the portrait with Kon.

With life. With happiness. With goodness. Her smiles weren't sadistic, or evil, just snarky and rebellious and _sweet_ and utterly _Virid_. She was a better person than she had been.

" I did see the change. _He_ changed me." Virid muttered. " He brought out somethin' in me I never knew I had."

Astrid smiled without looking up, eyes on a sketch of Virid sitting up in her hammock with her head thrown back in a roar of laughter, childish innocence seeping out of the drawing, " He does that."

Virid gently took the book back, placing it in the box with care.

Astrid felt sadness well in her chest, followed by jealousy.

Hiccup had drawn a whole book full of this girl, this _infuriating little thief_ in front of her-

" Here." Virid said, holding out a rolled up piece of paper.

Astrid turned her head stubbornly. " I don't want to see anymore." She ground out grudgingly.

" Take it." Virid commanded.

Astrid unrolled it hesitantly, scared for once of what she might see.

It was Hiccup.

Younger Hiccup.

He was twelve again, just after he left. It must have been after the Red Death, his metal leg was in place and he grinned awkwardly up at her. Jethro, Nevra, Percian, and Virid were at his sides, smiling with relief and triumph. Toothless was faithfully at Hiccup's left side, a reptilian crutch, tongue lolling out of his mouth goofily.

" Ye keep that." Virid insisted when Astrid made to give it back, hands trembling.

The two girls sat in an awkward silence.

Astrid opened her mouth to speak when Virid blurted, " He loves ye, ye know."

Astrid fought back the blush creeping up her cheeks. " Huh?"

Virid smirked. " I know he does. After he fought the Red Death, he lost his leg, and fell comatose. Durin' that time, he kept mutterin' in his sleep. Two names. ' Toothless'. And yours."

Astrid turned her head sharply again to the side. " Did he?"

Virid nodded. " Oh, aye, and he did this."

Virid pulled yet another leather book from the box.

Astrid took this one distractedly, still processing _love_.

She opened it, and found herself staring back up at her.

The same hard eyes, lips pressed into a determined frown, braid whipping behind her in an invisible breeze.

The book was filled with Astrids, painstakingly drawn, charcoal smudges of fingerprints spotting the paper.

" He gave this to you too?" Astrid asked in awe, flipping another page.

Virid laughed loudly. " O' course not! He wouldn't even _show_ it to me, I had to nick it from his cabin."

Astrid sighed, and in a dull voice said, " Stealing is wrong."

Virid laughed again. " Ye seem to forget I'm _queen_ of the _pirates_."

" Why did you show me all this?" The sixteen year old of the pair couldn't help but wonder.

Virid closed the box. " Firstly, it's a warnin'. Yer lot have been underestimatin' what Kon can do. I know best out of all the Order. He's almost as bad as me."

" But you're not evil," Astrid said confusedly.

Virid leant back on the heels of her hands. " No, I s'pose not," she mused conversationally, " Not anymore, at least."

Astrid attempted to smile, " I guess people really do change."

Virid lifted her shoulders in a small shrug, " Some do. And it's not just a warnin' about Kon. Ye know I'm loyal to the Order now. Loyal to Hiccup. And I know ye love him too."

Virid's eyes hardened again and she leant closer as her voice became deadly, "He's me big brother, blood or not, and I've already told ye how I deal with people who hurt me family. I'd watch yer step if I were ye. Get me?"

Astrid didn't have time to answer as the door was opened.

" 'Riddy*, I'm back," said a chuckling voice, " You should've seen Stoick's face when I-" Hiccup stopped short as he saw Astrid.

His hand flew to the back of his neck unconsciously and his eyebrows jumped upward. " A-Astrid! What are you doing here?"

Virid intervened smoothly, " She was jus' lookin' for ye,"

" Really?" Hiccup laughed uneasily, tapping his metal foot in a nervous fashion.

Astrid stood up confidently, " Sure was."

Hiccup coughed and jerked his thumb questioningly behind him, "Well, then, let's, um, l-let's-"

" Go? Love to." Astrid cut him off. She turned around, " I still don't like you." She said to Virid, grinning, knowing that the pirate would understand the accursed words: 'Thank you'

The twelve year old winked, "Back at ye."

* * *

" So what did you wanna talk about?" Hiccup asked, leaning nervously against a tree in the forest.

Hiccup loved her. He really, really loved her.

How dare he beat her to it. How dare he.

He up and left, left for _four years_, and he thinks its okay to just come back, with a bunch of weirdos, a pirate queen, and an enemy, and just be in love with her?

No. She was Astrid Hofferson.

Astrid Hofferson never got beaten.

So what did she do?

She punched him.

" Ow! Astrid, why-" he spluttered, characteristically baffled.

" That's for leaving me." She growled crossly.

Then she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him.

His arms hung slack by his sides, while hers clenched with the force she held onto his tunic.

He stumbled when she pulled abruptly, verdant eyes wide and dazed.

Astrid kinda hated that she found it adorable.

" And that's for coming back." She folded her arms smugly. " So, thanks."

Surprisingly, he smiled.

It was a stupidly affectionate grin, his cheeks still lit up in a blush, as he daringly pulled her into a hug.

She buried her face into his chest, the torso that was broader than it used to be, and his lithe arms held her close.

He was taller than her. _Darn_.

" My pleasure." He murmured lovingly into her blonde hair.

* * *

" We'll be there, soon," said a cold voice, opening the door.

Opal didn't look up.

" Are you ready?"

She kept looking down.

" Answer me!" Kon commanded.

No dice.

He picked the little girl up by the collar of her tattered robes.

" I will not be disrespected." He growled at her, " If you don't follow my orders-"

Opal glared fiercely, " Kill me if you want. It won't matter. I'd rather be dead than help you anyway."

Kon laughed. " How noble." He rolled his cold black eyes, dropping her with a dull _thunk_.

" But I'm afraid I can't kill you just yet, no, not while you're still part of the plan."

Opal crossed her unsettlingly skeletal arms. " I hate you," she spat with Jethro-like ferocity.

" Join the club," Kon rolled his eyes again.

" Already did, remember?" Opal smirked.

Kon snarled, " Oh, yes, very clever."

" I thought so." She snipped. Kon shook his head, regaining composure.

He crossed his own arms, dragon-skin armor rippling, " You will do as I say." He said finally.

" Or what?" Opal sneered.

" Or else I'll kill your brother," he smirked.

Opal quivered, but stood firm, " L-like you w-weren't going to anyway."

Kon sighed, " That's what I hate about you Order people, you're so stubborn. It's quite annoying." He sighed again. " Oh well. Guess we'll have to do it the hard way."

He dragged her up by the too-long, unkempt hair. She squeaked indignantly, screeching in pain.

Next thing she knew, she was in another room, one closer to the deck, as she could see light through the porthole.

He dropped her again, and her small, skinny fingers immediately ran through her strawberry-blonde hair soothingly.

" I need you for leverage," sneered Kon down at her, " I can bend them to my will as long your safety's hanging in the balance. That's your part in the plan."

Opal breathed heavier in panic from her place on the floor, a weak glare furrowing her too-pasty ,too-young face.

" All I have to do is present you to them, you in your truly _pitiful_ state-"

Opal snarled. " That you starved me into!"

"-and they'll do whatever I say. Gods know Hiccup could never sacrifice one of friends' lives." Kon continued, twisted and smug.

Opal stood up, trembling all over, still breathless. " We'll still beat you. We will always beat you." She rasped, an ironic strength emanating from her.

Kon laughed cruelly, " As I say, stubborn."

" Steadfast and loyal!" Opal corrected, hoarse voice taking on a jaunty note, " Unwaveringly protective! My brother and I aren't royal guards anymore, but we still follow the oath! We will always protect each other, our charges, our friends no matter what's at stake!"

Kon's lip curled into a confident smirk as he sauntered from the room.

" That's what I'm counting on."

* * *

Okay so. *Riddy- Hiccup's cute nickname for Virid. I hope you like the kinda-flashback. And you've also gotten your fluff. Plus, if you've noticed Jethro and Nevra are very close (*cough* they're together *cough*), and you'll see I said PRINCESS Nevra and Jethro and Opal were just revealed to be ROYAL GUARDS. And Kon's evil plan is steadily being revealed... You can guess what happens next.


End file.
